


Autumn Spice

by EvilRegalShandyLvr21



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Seasons, Shandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalShandyLvr21/pseuds/EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seasons change...just like the seasons relationships go through the rejuvenation process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Spice

This one is for _GlisteningSun10_ , because her dash did a thing and it totally inspired my romantic muse at 5 a.m.

S/o to _ProfTweety_ for calming my nerves about this one!!

Special S/O to My lovelies bka The BAMDAMMMsters (Dolphin, Rainbow, Sunrise, Angel, Monkey, Skull and Sunflower)!!! XOXO from Hot Lips!!! Always keeping each other uplifted!! True Sisterhood!

As usual I don’t own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the _Duffster_!

Enjoy!

**_~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~_ **

The first day of fall in Los Angeles is normally warm. But this year it is cool and it is a welcome surprise to the city. It has been a humid and muggy summer. The night air is crisp with just the right amount of breeze and chill. Perfect bonfire weather. Perfect weather to take a stroll along the beach with your loved one weather. Perfect pumpkin spice latte weather. Perfect light sweater and riding boots paired with a cute scarf weather. Perfect weather to decide to drive to the Harbor and get a hotel room for the night to cuddle in bed next to the fire place.

Sharon and Andy are lying in the king size bed on top of the white duvet, surrounded by a mountain of soft pillows, as the fire place crackles with orange and red embers. The balcony door is cracked just enough to smell the wondrous scent of fall. The collective sound of the ocean and the roaring blaze accents their soft laughs and kisses.

His arms are wrapped around her waist, as she is pulled against his chest. They are still fully clothed. Her in a cream sweater and tan leggings paired with cream boot socks. He in a maroon V-neck sweater and black jeans.

“Thank you for this.” She softly states softly tracing his sobriety ring.

“I could tell you needed to get away.” He breathes on her neck before placing a gentle kiss on her collarbone.

She hums at the contact of his lips and smiles. “I love you.” She whispers.

“I love you too, beautiful.” He whispers in her ear.

“Andy, can I ask you a question?” She inquires shifting in his arms to look at him. Now lying on her back she can see the gold flecks in his dark honey colored eyes.

“Anything.” He breathes as he becomes captivated by her jade eyes and delicate smile. Tracing her hairline with the pads of his fingers makes her shiver and offer him a light smile. She intertwines their fingers and pulls them to her heart as she begins to speak, “Why do you love me, Andy?” He smiles brightly at her and kisses the tip of nose before answering, “Somehow, I knew that was going to be the question.” She smiles and lightly chuckles before presuming, “The answer is simple really. I love you because you are you. You are a beautiful woman inside and out. You make me happy, when I’m sad. The mere sight of you ignites a fire in my heart, which I thought was extinguished a long time ago. Your presence lets me know everything will be okay, as long as we do it together. You were my champion, when I was my own enemy. Finally, because you took a chance on trusting me.” She smiles brightly at him as tears sting her eyes. She pulls him to a soft kiss, conveying all the love between the two. As need for air becomes crucial, he pulls back placing soft pecks on her lips and teases, “Plus you are pretty hot!” They both laugh. “You’re incorrigible.” She rasps as she pinches his side. “Ouch!” He yelps while laughing. She sticks her tongue out at him. “I may be incorrigible but you love me!” He teases.  Running her hands over his chest she whispers, “Perhaps you are correct.” She smirks at his look of shock, “Perhaps? Don’t you mean definitely!” He teases.

She doesn’t verbally respond, instead she shrugs her shoulders and offers him a quick wink. He laughs before leaning down to give another soft and lingering kiss. The fire continues to roar as the wind has picked up a little outside. Breaking the kiss he inquires, “Can I ask you a question?”

“I love you because you are a man of determination. Also, because you look beyond my tough exterior and notice the woman who just wants to be loved and appreciated for all that she is. You make the impossible seem possible. I never really believed in soul mates until the day I realized I was falling in love with you. Andy, you are my soul mate and I am thankful for you every moment. I love you for all that you are. I love you because you pulled me from place that I didn’t know was possible to return from and stood by my side until I was ready to love again. Lastly, you make me feel like I am Superwoman, who is just as equal as her Superman.” She confesses with tears streaming down her face and tears stinging his.  “C’mere, beautiful.” He rasps pulling her into a hug and raining delicate kisses all over her face and then finally landing on her lips with a searing kiss. She breaks the kiss and whispers, “It also doesn’t hurt that you are one hell of a looker!” They both burst into a fit of laughs. “Why thank you, thank you very much!” He teases in his best Elvis Presley imitation. She snort laughs and sits straight up and looks down to him and says, “Oh gosh! Please don’t ever do that again!” He tickles her sides causing her fall back onto the bed, once she is back in his embrace, he pulls her closer and kisses her neck and whispers, “That wasn’t going to be question, beautiful.”

“Oh.” She mewls.

“Although, I did enjoy hearing why you loved me, I was wondering if you were ready to eat. I am famished!” He teases.  She laughs, and playfully huffs, “Men!”

“What? I know you didn’t think that pumpkin spice latte, was going to be my dinner!” He says sitting up against the headboard pulling her with him.

“It should be! It was full of calories and sugar!” She says running her hands under his sweater seeking warmth for her chilled hands.

“Hey now! We agreed you wouldn’t watch my waistline for the first two weeks of Fall!” He reminds her before placing a kiss atop of her luscious auburn mane.

“I hope you didn’t think I was serious about that deal!” She teases as she pulls back to gaze into his eyes.

“Uh yeah! Since when did _Rulebook Raydor_ start reneging on her deals?” He inquires.

“Since _Rulebook Raydor_ wasn’t the one who made the faux deal!” She states smirking at him as he attempts to give her the puppy dog eyes.

Suddenly his eyes light up, and he rasps, “Well how about I watch your waist for you, _Ms. I Love Fudge_!” She gasps and attempts to slap him on the chest, but he catches her hand and pulls it to his mouth and softly kisses her knuckles.

“You wouldn’t dare!” She teases.

“Would you like to find out?” He teases back as they lock eyes with serious determination to make the other give in.

She cracks a smile first and admits defeat, “Ugh, fine! Have it your way!”

He flashes his crooked grin, and rasps, “Score!”

She laughs and shakes her head and attempts to climb off the bed, but he pulls her back and kisses her deeply. As they break apart he whispers on her lips, “I love you.” She hums and whispers, “I love you, too.” She gives him a soft peck and rasps, “Now come on! You aren’t the only one who is hungry!” He chuckles as she pushes him aside and climbs off the bed and begins to slide her boots on.

“I hear the restaurant downstairs has a great gingered pumpkin bisque.” He states sliding his boater’s on.

“That’s probably why you chose this hotel!” She teases. “I can neither confirm nor deny that!” He states trying to suppress a laugh.

“Oh gosh, the obsession has begun!” She teases suffocating the fire.

“Yep!”

**_~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Leave me some nuggets of love! They are much appreciated!_ **

**_P.S._ **

**_I’ll let you in on a little secret we writers love getting reviews that detail what you liked or maybe didn’t like about our stories. It’s kind of like when the New York Post reviews books, just think of us as authors who adore being on New York Bestseller’s List! Smooches!_ **

****


End file.
